The discussion of the background art, any reference to a document and any reference to information that is known, which is contained in this specification, is provided only for the purpose of facilitating an understanding of the background art to the present invention, and is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of that material forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other country as at the priority date of the application in relation to which this specification has been filed.
Australian patent application 71775/87 discloses a rolling cover system for transport vehicles. The rolling cover system disclosed in this patent application can be used to cover and uncover cargo carried on the load area of a transport vehicle such as, for example, a truck, trailer or rail car.
Whilst patent application 71775/87 discloses a rolling cover system for covering and uncovering a load area of a vehicle, the particular arrangement of the roller bearing and the foot (now referred to as the bearing support body), moving along the rails (now referred to as channels), as disclosed therein, will suffer from imbalance, increased resistance in the sliding operation due to the short sliding plate, thus reduced time efficiency, increased flexibility and instability problems when the hoops are moved over the load area of the vehicle.